In an inkjet-type printer which is an example of droplet ejecting devices, such a technique is known that ejection energy is applied to ink within a pressure chamber by driving of piezoelectric actuator so that an ink droplet is ejected from an ejection port of a nozzle in fluid communication with the pressure chamber.